Insomnia
by Seiryu's Brother Keiji
Summary: Shuda was having sleeping problems so he was trying some things out to help him sleep. Then Seighart offered a cure for Shuda's insomnia. Read inside to know what it was. Yaoi, and don't say I didn't told you. Rated for suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer:** No, nope and not. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave, its characters and whatsoever things that the said stuff had brought with.

**Pairing:** Shuda-Sieghart. I had a recollection to think about this and yes, this was a seemingly breathtaking pair and so I made this idiosyncratic plot.

Please not that this story is yaoi and I'll assume that my dear readers are intellectual enough to know what that means. Add some suggestive themes and language to the equation too.

**Title:** Insomnia

Rancor: Oh boy, here we go again.

What?

Rancor: Nothing, nothing… do continue please.

Sheesh! Why is everybody acting like they are like strict on heterosexuality here? And please note, that if you are such, I recommend that you leave this fic into the recesses of oblivion for you won't be spared from the belligerence that this fic carries.

Rancor: Enough of those loopholes and get on with the story!

Yes, I will in a short while, let me finish this first. Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome, so if you plan to give me one, do it for I'll accept it with wide arms open. Okay, to the story…

* * *

It was a gloomy night and the rain was now falling from the sky like crazy torpedoes. And it's gonna be daybreak in a couple of hours soon yet Shuda was still wide awake. On the bed, he shifted from one side to the other, desperately trying to find the right position so that he could fall into his slumber. Unfortunately for him, his efforts were in vain.

"Damn it! Why is it now when I really wanted to sleep that I can't?" Shuda infuriated as he pull himself to sit up from his sleeping position.

He gazed around the room, trying to make sense of the shadows and lights that came from outside the window.

But what Shuda had done made his inability to sleep even worse and the noise of the falling rain didn't do him good either.

A little more frustrated, Shuda hauled himself from the bed to go down stairs to try some warm milk remedy for insomnia. He was quite hesitant regarding this warm milk remedy thingy but he was willing to try it just for the sake of sleeping.

Shuda reached for the doorknob. He flinched at the cold metal at first but he became accustomed with it and so he twisted it a little and then pulled the door open. He walked down the dark corridor until he reached the stairs. And down it he had gone.

He was then at the kitchen fixing a warm glass of milk. Shuda seated at the counter top while holding the glass of milk on one hand and was stirring it with other.

When Shuda thought that the powdered milk and sugar had sufficiently dissolved on the warm water he ceased from stirring and started to guzzle down the milk. After doing so, he jumped of the counter top and had put the glass and spoon on the sink. He grabbed a small water container and drank the water then he went back up stairs again.

Shuda was at the top most steps of the stairs when he realized that the warm milk remedy didn't work for him. He frowned at the wasted effort and continued to meander down the dark hallway while one hand was searching for some obstacles that Shuda might knock over.

Shuda continued his blind search until he felt something hard. He wondered what it was and so he continued to touch the hard something. He felt the texture, it was smooth and at the same time its kinda cold and wet. Shuda couldn't decipher where his hands are marveling from until he heard a voice.

"Do you know where your hands are on Shuda?" a cold yet soothing voice was heard through the darkness.

"Uhh… Sieg? Is that you?" Shuda asked. He was a little unsure.

"Yes Shuda it's me and your hands… are on my chest." Sieghart said.

Shuda was shocked. He was already cuddling Sieghart's chest from all those touches. Apparently, Shuda sometimes tend to forget that he and Sieghart were sharing a flat. Some people may have the wrong impression of two guys sharing one place but what is crazier is that two enemies from the past that would almost end up killing each other are now living together. Both Shuda and Sieghart are living together for almost a year now and they seem to have no problem regarding each other and that was fine.

"I didn't mean it Sieg. I'm just making my way through this corridor, as you can see it's very dark…" Shuda explained.

"O-kay…" Sieghart replied in a tone that was a little indifferent.

"Why I could feel it that somehow, Sieg's not believing this?" Shuda questioned to himself.

"By the way, why are you still up? It's already early in the morning." Sieghart asked.

"I think I'm having insomnia…" Shuda replied.

"Did you try the milk?" Sieghart questioned.

"Done it and it's not working." Shuda answered back.

"Why don't you try honey? Have a spoonful of it and swallow it directly then go to bed." Sieghart recommended then he went to open the door of his room. The lights were on from Sieg's room and so it illuminated the dark hallway. From there, Shuda saw what state Sieghart was in. Sieghart was only wearing a dark blue denim, his white polo shirt was tucked on the back pocket of his denim, his gorgeous blue hair was wet and some droplets of water was trailing from his chest down to his perfect washboard abs.

Shuda could feel his mouth water but he retained himself.

"What happened to you?" Shuda asked.

"Uhh… me? I went somewhere and since there's no more means of transportation to get here, I decided to walk. I was caught up in the rain when I was only a few blocks away." Sieghart replied as he went inside.

Shuda on the other hand had just nodded and then went back down towards the kitchen to follow Sieghart's recommendation.

Shuda was at the hallway again and still he didn't feel close to being sleepy. He really felt aggravated now. He continued to walk towards his room with the thought that he'll just gonna force himself to sleep.

When he was inside his bedroom, Shuda closed the door and then tumbled down his bed.

Some minutes have past yet Shuda was still awake. He feels that he's gonna go bananas if he won't fall asleep in the next few minutes.

Then some knocking on the door was heard.

"Shuda? Are you still awake?" Sieghart asked from the other side.

Then the door opened. Revealing a wide awake Shuda.

"I am." Shuda replied.

"If you want, I could help you cure that insomnia of yours…" Sieghart said.

"Oh please… tell me. I'll do anything for it…" Shuda replied.

"Anything?" Sieghart confirmed.

"Anything." Shuda straightened.

"Okay. Were gonna do both." Sieghart said while having a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Both what?" Shuda puzzled over.

"The cure and the anything. We'll do it at the same time." Sieghart explained.

Then Sieghart went towards Shuda. He put his hands on top of Shuda's shoulder then slowly slid it down to Shuda's upper back. Sieg's face was slowly coming near to Shuda's until Shuda could feel Sieg's warm, moist and heavy breath.

"Relax…" Sieg purred at Shuda's ear. Shuda could feel his cheeks burn and his heartbeat was pounding faster.

"Uhm… Sieg… I" the only words Shuda had uttered successfully before he was silenced by Sieghart's kiss. Sieg's lips were pressing against Shuda's. Sieg's tongue was marveling inside Shuda's cavern. Sieg was playing Shuda's tongue bar teasing Shuda to react.

Shuda couldn't contain himself any longer, he wanted it too. He wanted to taste Sieghart, he wanted to react from the things Sieghart was doing. And so, Shuda kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Sieg's neck. Now both of their tongues are struggling for dominion.

Then Shuda's hands moved down Sieg's back. He was stroking it, enforcing the Sieg to do more.

Sieg on the other hand, kissed Shuda more passionately. Then he broke it to make a wet trail from Shuda's lips towards Shuda's neck. There, Sieg was nipping the tanned skin and at the same time soothing it with his tongue while his hips where rubbing against Shuda's.

Both men had exceeded the point of equilibrium and so they both came crashing down towards the soft cushioned bed of Shuda.

Shuda could feel himself grow hard and he knows very well that Sieg was also experiencing the same. He moved his hands from Sieg's well toned back down towards the other man's hard buttocks. Sieg on the other hand, moaned at the contact.

Then Sieghart moved from Shuda's neck down to Shuda's nipples. He sucked one while he played with the other with his one hand. Sieg's other free hand went down to rub Shuda's crotch which made the man underneath Sieg moan from the contact.

Sieghart went down further. From Shuda's nipples he made another wet trail with the use of his tongue towards Shuda's navel. He dipped his tongue there for sometime then he continued to move downward.

Sieg was now in front of Shuda's restrained erection. He rubbed his cheeks against it causing Shuda to gasp.

"Ahh… Sieg…" Shuda moaned.

"Do you want me to continue Shuda?" Sieg asked cunningly still teasing Shuda.

"Yes Sieg… do it more… please…" Shuda purred.

"Okay, since you asked for it." Sieg said and then he took hold of the waistband of Shuda's boxers. He was now in front of Shuda's impressive length.

Sieg slowly took his tongue out to play at the tip of Shuda's cock. Then Sieg went on to suck the whole length, savoring the precum that was leaking from Shuda's.

Shuda tried to thrust forward but he was restrained by Sieghart, who was holding his hips and was steadying him. Shuda released another hoarse groan as a sign of struggle against the lack of movement. Knowing that Sieghart's not gonna give him some, he settled on tousling the soft blue hair of the other man.

Shuda could feel the pressure that was building inside him; he didn't know how long he can contain himself while Sieghart on the other hand was sucking himself much faster now.

Then the pressure was too much. Shuda released a startled cry as he clutched tightly on Sieghart's hair. He had came inside Sieg's mouth and Sieg savored it all greedily.

Pain started to draw the margin of pleasure, Shuda felt as Sieghart was still busy sucking him. Shuda pushed the other man away.

Sieghart stood in front of Shuda and was quite breathless.

Shuda stared at the blue haired man that was in front of him. Sieghart really looked seductive as sweat glistened all over his body and was breathing heavily. Shuda directed his eyes down and saw Sieg's bulging erection. Without notice, Shuda reached for the waistband of Sieg's boxer and shoved it off. From there, he saw Sieg's aching erection. Shuda slowly licked the tip of it as Sieg aided him by putting his hands at the back of Shuda's head. Then Shuda continued even further, he took the whole length of Sieg's.

Sieg released a moan and Shuda heard it well. Shuda smiled to himself and the vibration caused an electricity to run through Sieg's spine.

The sensation was wonderful; actually it was enough for Sieg to come. Then Shuda suddenly halted from sucking. Sieg was surprised. It would really be a bomber if Shuda would decide to stop this.

"Something wrong?" Sieghart asked.

Shuda didn't answer Sieg's question. He had just stood up from the bed and tangled his arms around Sieg's neck. He then gave Sieg a kiss.

Sieg on the other hand, recovered his bearings and was mirroring Shuda's ministrations. Both bodies where heated by the other, heated skin against heated skin and sweat against sweat. Both of there cocks rubbed against each other causing intense sensation that coursed through both men.

Then Shuda whispered bashfully at Sieg's ear. "I want you inside me…"

Sieghart didn't believe it at first so he turned to look at Shuda's face.

Shuda looked down as his cheeks burned red. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him right then and there.

"Sure…" Sieghart replied as he took hold of Shuda.

The next thing Shuda knew was he was at the bed laying there with legs spread apart and Sieg was dipping his fingers on his mouth. Then Sieg took it and brought it towards Shuda's warm opening. Sieg then pushed one finger, slowly working his way then he added another one, then another. Shuda gasped at the contact.

Feeling that Shuda was now ready. Sieg climbed on top of Shuda and positioned himself at the hot entrance. He then slowly moved forward.

Shuda moaned at the contact and was adjusting from Sieg's size. Then Sieg bent down to kiss Shuda as he went from long slow thrust and then they slowly picked up speed. Shuda could feel himself become hard again.

Hands were tangled, lips were sealed and tongues wrestled. Sieg then had hit a spot in which both felt electricity had coursed through their bodies again. Sieg went on and on hitting the very same spot again as Shuda thrusted his hips to meet Sieghart's. Then Sieg could feel the walls of muscles contract around him and knowing his nearing climax, Sieghart pounded against Shuda even harder as Shuda's cock rubbed against Sieg's abdomen.

Then Sieg took Shuda's pulsating organ and then stroke it, matching the pace of his thrusts. The pressure was now unbearable. Then some seconds later, Shuda sprayed his seed on Sieg's chest as well as on Sieg's hand. And Sieghart on the other hand, came deep inside Shuda, filling the other man with his own essence.

Then both collapsed at the bed, quite breathless and weak. Both men stared at each other. Azures to those auburns and auburns to those azures. Both have never seen the other quite more handsome or beautiful than this time.

Then Shuda embraced Sieghart and Sieghart did the same. Shuda nuzzled at Sieg as he had fallen into slumber. Sieghart kissed him at the forehead while telling him "Goodnight". Then he was off to join Shuda on to the land of the forty winks.

The rain had now stopped and the sun was visible across the horizon. As the rest of the world face this brand new day, both occupants of the room were just dead to the world.

* * *

Now who said being an insomniac won't do you any good? I'll say, if I wasn't, you won't probably be reading this fic. Right Ran? (looks at Rancor who was sprawling at my bed and is asleep).

Rancor! Wake up!

Rancor: Wha! What is it?

Don't just sprawl their! Go to your room and sleep on your own bed!

Rancor: Oh come on Vhal… I'm too sleepy to go to my room. Why don't you just be kind and share your bed huh? (starts to sleep again).

Rancor I'm telling you get off my bed!

Rancor: No I won't (starts to cover himself with the blanket).

Hey that's my blanket! I think it's gonna be just until here guys, it's already 5 a.m. here and I have to shovel Rancor off my bed first before I could sleep. Thanks for sticking with me, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
